1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor-driven vehicle, more particularly to a motor-driven vehicle with a vehicle frame and a driving device that are interconnected removably.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional motor-driven vehicle includes a vehicle frame 1, a driving device 2 mounted on a rear side of the vehicle frame 1, a head tube unit 3 that is mounted on a front side of the vehicle frame 1 and that is used for steering the motor-driven vehicle, and a seat unit 4 mounted between the driving device 2 and the head tube unit 3.
Although the conventional motor-driven vehicle enables convenient transportation of elderly and/or disabled persons, it is disadvantageous in that the driving device 2 is attached fixedly to the vehicle frame 1. As such, because the driving device 2 is relatively heavy, the aforesaid conventional motor-driven vehicle is hard to transport.